Naruto: Behind The Scenes
by FlamedraSeer7213
Summary: Just a random idea I got. Humor


Naruto Behind The Scenes

FlamedraSeer7213

Naruto

Humor/General

Everyone's OOC.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I do however own a two inch long fingernail.

FlamedraSeer7213: So, this is what happens when you eat too many candied walnuts. I'm so retarded…

Pom-Pom: Yes you are.

FlamedraSeer7213: -glares and takes a quote from "Family Guy"- Shut up Meg!

Pom-Pom: -confused- My name's no-

FlamedraSeer7213: Shut up Meg!

Pom-Pom: …

FlamedraSeer7213: If I sort of make fun of your favorite characters, I apologize.

Pom-Pom: Along with m-!

FlamedraSeer7213: -glares- Shut up Meg!

* * *

The Team Seven walk to the table, which had refreshments. "My fingers hurt…" Naruto commented, wiggling his fingers and frowning. Sasuke snorted, "That probably wouldn't have happened if you had better Chakra Control and stuff." Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Since when do you say 'and stuff'?"

Sasuke let out a rather large burp and replied casually, "We're not on set, so now I can talk like a normal human being. I sounded like a swallowed a dictionary." Sakura raised her eyebrow yet again. "Your idea of what a normal human being is this?" Sasuke twitched and commented, "I can do whatever I want, so NYAH!"

Once again, Sakura raised her eyebrow and was about to say something until Sasuke interrupted her rather rudely and said, "Do you something wrong with your eyebrow or something? Cause, we could get that fixed." Sakura smacked her forehead and mumbled, "Never mind…"

At that second, Lee walked by screaming on the top of his lungs, "SCREW YOUTHFULNESS! I VOTE FOR YE OLDIES!" Naruto twitched and commented, "That was rather… unexpected…" They were about to get back to their donuts when they heard Neji talking and flipping his hair.

"I wanna wash my hair!" He whined. Tenten looked at him incredulously. "You wash your hair?" Neji looked at her, completely shocked and appalled. "Of course I do! How else do I keep my hair all nice and shiny? I shampoo it every day twice with almond oil and the best shampoo money can buy! Then, I brush it VERY carefully, as not to create any spilt ends…" Tenten got mad and told him to shut up.

Kakashi sat nearby reading a book. The Team Seven sighed in relief before their eyes bulged out of their sockets. Kakashi was reading a World's Record Book. "So…" he commented, "The longest finger nail is 24 feet long? Dammit!" Kakashi threw the book on the floor. "I thought I had the longest finger nail! I shall have the longest fingernail!" He declared and ran off.

Shikamaru ran out of his house and spoke to everyone with sparkly eyes. "So!" He started, "Who wants to go to the amusement park and have fun?" Everyone stared at him. He crossed his arms and muttered, "What? It's not like you've never been to an amusement park!" Chouji came out looking sad, "Dammit, I can't find any soy burgers…"

Gai-sensei was still Gai-sensei, running laps around the set screaming, "YOUTHFULNESS!" Ino didn't say anything for once. If you looked carefully in the far left corner, you could see Jiraiya dancing to the "Numa Numa" song. "Maiii la heee! Maiii la hooo! Maii la haha! Threstesis tas la Numa, Numa, Num. Numa, Numa, Num. Numa, Numa, Numa, Num!" He sang out loud, VERY off key.

Shino was running around screaming bloody murder, "WHY? WHY WON'T YOU BUGS LEAVE ME ALONE?" Hinata threw a kunai at him, "Shut up Bug-Boy!" she said in a harsh voice. Kiba ignored Akamaru and looked around desperately. "Neko-chan! Where are you Neko-chan?" He whined.

Gaara got bubbly eyes and cried out, "Nee-chan!" Temari threw her fan away (which, hit Tsunade by the way) and cried out, "Little Brother!" Kankuro jumped by and screamed, "FAMILY HUG!" They started singing "We are Family".

Everyone single one of the Team Seven's expressions read, "OMFG!"

"I-I never knew everyone was so… different…" Sakura commented, laughing nervously. "Hinata didn't stutter!" Naruto screamed, completely awed and scared of this new Hinata. Sasuke smacked his head. "This is stupid." He remarked, "I'm-I'm going to my trailer…"


End file.
